


call it what you want

by lowhaikyuu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kind of Domestic, M/M, TeacherXTeacher, based on a prompt, jihoon is a cute brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowhaikyuu/pseuds/lowhaikyuu
Summary: Jihoon's misadventures in proving to himself (and sometimes to his best friend) that their teachers are indeed a couple and they should really just stop hiding their pda because Jihoon says so.





	call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I read @ fyotpprompts :  
> DOMESTIC TEACHER/TEACHER  
> Grading stuff together. Bringing each other food/beverages. Helping each other through all the stuff.  
> AND  
> SO  
> MUCH  
> MORE

1. 

 

 

Fifteen minutes before the clock strike twelve, their literature teacher thought it was a good idea to give them a writing poem activity. It wouldn't be a problem if its not for the fact that its close to lunchtime and that there's only fifteen minutes left to brainstorm words that would miraculously create coherence or to milk their minds to produce any rhyming phrases and not let their dying stomach do the work and get the best of them (writing let us go, lunchtime is near, teach why are you being difficult and any sorts of complaints thats been running inside their minds does not seem to be a good idea even if their teacher is like the epitome of kindness).

 

Jihoon was different though. He had been contemplating with an idea for a poem beforehand thats why he had finished earlier than the rest of them. Bored, he settled in blankly staring at his teacher who seem to be so engrossed at his phone. 

 

Who could it be? Jihoon squinted his eyes in thought, as he saw how his teacher bit his lips to stop a smile forming in his face. His teacher seemed to be reading something cheesy and rainbow sweet stuffs with how he then gave up on a losing battle, and let a bunny smile bloom on his face. 

 

Good thing that one of them is finding happiness amidst this room full of grumbling stomachs and muttered grumbles of what words ends with ing ya, how do I english, Jihoon mused. 

 

"Okay kids are you all done?" Daniel stood up, pocketing his phone.

 

The students shouts of yes no we're hungry overlap each other that made Daniel laughed with guilt. "Sorry, sorry. But we don't have time anymore to focus on poems. Next time we'll be moving on to new topic." 

 

The students diligently passed the papers in front, cheering immaturely when Daniel announced that they could go now.

 

Jihoon was the last one to go out, he brought out his phone to text his ding-dong best friend Woojin, when he saw his math teacher entering their room the second Jihoon stepped out and had managed to land five steps away from the room. It looked like it was planned beforehand. 

 

Hm?

 

Jihoon should've just shrugged this one off, its not his business obviously but when his very sensitive ears caught the words "hyung, what's our lunch for today?" made Jihoon turn around in a flash and marched back again towards the sliding door of their room. He glanced furtively to see if anyone is still around (he doesn't want to come off as an eavesdropper despite the fact that _that's what_ _exactly_ he's doing right now because this is just a one time only and to judge him because of that would be a character assassination, right t swift?) and seeing all locations deserted, he leaned his ear against the door.

 

"Omurice. And some eggrolls. Sorry I didn't have time to make a much better one. It was already past seven when I woke up. My alarms didn't manage to do its job." He heard Sungwoon said.

 

He heard Daniel chuckled. "Hyung, this is more than enough. I'm glad I could eat lunch with you now. This is like the first time of this month."

 

"Yeah, its all Seongwoo's fault. Getting himself sick and making me teach his class." Sungwoon grumbled. "Scoot over." He softly demanded.

 

It isn't anything new to Jihoon that the two eats lunch together. That has been quite the norm, but what's the revelation is that Sungwoon cooks their lunch!!!!1! 

 

That's like level 1 of domestic life.

 

Hmm, so they're together? 

 

Again, it shouldn't be such a big news (since they're adults and both are very much single) but why dont they announce it officially or something. Dont they have the right to know!1!1! Because Jihoon thinks he has!!!

 

And seeing as there had been rabid hormonal high school girls thats been circling their teacher Daniel ever since, it would make everything much better if they announce that they have been together since god knows when.

 

Or do they enjoy the anonymity?

 

"Hyung, you have something on your lips."

 

OoooOOooooHhhhh. 

 

That's like some kind of very outdated flirty ninja line but Jihoon's gay heart is combusting so it's okay.

 

"I don't have tissues with me. Do you have some?" 

 

Wipe it yourself, teach. Come on, you know this.

 

"One second." And he heard a chair scraping backwards and some light footsteps. 

 

He _seriously_ did not get tissues. 

 

Jihoon scowled and rolled his eyes. Meh. That's so disappointing. He doesn't know if he wants to smack himself for assuming things or his teacher for not doing his part right. 

 

He was gonna walk away (since Daniel getting Sungwoon the tissue to wipe the mess on the other's lips kind of announced itself to Jihoon that no, there's nothing steamy going on inside and that kid you seriously should go and get yourself lunch) but an unmistakable smooching sound was heard and Jihoon forgo his own lunch to take back that minuscule distance that he managed to make apart from the door.

 

_Told you I have sensitive ears._

 

And Jihoon had always been an act first regret later kind of man that's why he slid the door open before his mind could tell him that no kid you stop yourself now before you regret things and so lo and behold, he saw the two–

 

Side by side, eating the lunch splayed out atop of the teachers' desk. 

 

The two, clearly not expecting him to make an entrance, stopped eating midway and stared at him, mild shock adorning their faces.

 

"Oh, Jihoonie! You forgot something?" Daniel cheerfully greeted the kid, smiling widely, unaware that his front teeth have some bits of food stuck on it.

 

Jihoon felt his cheeks turning red, eyes blinking rapidly because _god, this is so embarrassing_. He nodded bashfully, walking timidly towards his chair, unsure of what _exactly_ to bring with him because he's got all of his things with him. Jihoon inwardly groans, his mind listing the best ways to die.

 

He'll never eavesdrop again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so broke lmao  
> @ job wer r u i need money
> 
> that title is temporary, im still thinking of a better title lmao i hate myself


End file.
